


Mal & Hermione

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: For ANGSWIN as part of Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockingsof Joy event.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Malcolm Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Mal & Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! Happy Holidays!


End file.
